Space Ikadevil
is the reincarnation of Ikadevil, the cyborg monster form of Shocker general Doctor Shinigami. A -like commander of Space Shocker who oversees the capture of Psycholon, he ends up being destroyed by the Gokaigers using the . Character History Space Shocker Ikadevil, powered up by magic, returns as a High Commander of Space Shocker with a new form called Space Ikadevil. Space Ikadevil attempts to help the reach their goal, aiming to rule the entire universe beside them. With his new powers, he overwhelms , and manages to throw Wizard and Fourze far away when they attempt to face him. However, he is eventually defeated and killed by the Super Sentai team Gokaiger. World of Kyuranger Evidently revived by Shocker, Space Ikadevil appeared in the world that had been occupied by the , standing in the way of the and . Initially mistaken for Jark Matter's squid assassin by Sasori Orange, Space Ikadevil introduced himself before attacking the Kyurangers who requested help from who appropriately provided them with a which summoned Kamen Rider Ex-Aid from . First appearing as Action Gamer Level 1, Ex-Aid fought off Space Ikadevil, allowing Sasori Orange to get away. Switching to Level 2, Ex-Aid joined forces with Shishi Red and together they used their respective slash attacks (Mighty Critical Finish and ) to destroy Space Ikadevil. Chou Super Hero Taisen An iteration of Space Ikadevil was among the Shocker army of the Game World led by Shocker Leader III, the boss of the Chou Shocker Taisen bonus stage. This army was ultimately wiped out by a combined force of Kamen Riders and . Among those pitted against the , Space Ikadevil was beaten by before being reeled in with the others by the of to be destroyed by the combined . Game World Space Ikadevil was part of the endlessly reviving army of Shocker in the amusement park Game World. In his first known appearance, he was destroyed by Kamen Rider Baron's Banana Squash. Emerging as a result of Kuroto Dan's plot to revive himself, however, Shocker's forces would persistantly attack, no matter how many times defeated, the Kamen Riders he had gathered for this purpose. Once the Game World was destroyed by Kazuma Kenzaki's Joker Undead power, the Shocker army was assembled one last time under Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer and Totema, but was ultimately wiped out by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 and the second Kamen Sentai Gorider. Powers and Abilities Space Ikadevil is able to channel the power of magic to create portals to various locations, and he is able to use that to send his enemies away or into traps. He is also able to attack with multiple tentacles at once. Behind the scenes Portrayal A homage to Ikadevil from Kamen Rider, Space Ikadevil is voiced by . In the seventh episode of Kyuuranger, his suit actor is Kazuya Okada (岡田和也, Okada Kazuya). Conception Space Ikadevil was designed by creature designer Hiroshi Maruyama. Appearances * **''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z'' **'' '' **''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen'' * Kamen Sentai Gorider **''Maze 1: Emu, is dead?'' **''Maze 2: Escape'' **''Maze 3: Gorider Forever'' Category:Generals Category:Monsters Category:Squid Monsters Category:Movie-exclusive Villains